Chaos Theory
by b1001011001
Summary: In a world where the nearly invincible Dark Lord has returned, only one thing is guaranteed... pure chaos.
1. Prelude The Times of Peace

**

Chaos Theory  
Prelude: The Times of Peace  
By b1001011001

**  
  


    Returning to the Dursleys' house seemed different this year. He no longer felt the disappointment or frustration that had risen when he had returned to Privet Drive in each of the previous four years. The Dursleys were still just as unbearably terrible and unfair as they ever were. No matter what Harry did, the Dursleys still managed to find something wrong with it and yell at him for it…just as they always had. This no longer seemed to bother Harry. The benefits of coming back this year overpowered the yearning sensation to run away and return to the world of magic… 

    The Dursley's house seemed like a haven compared to what awaited him back in the world of magic. In just a few months, the magical world would be reverted into the state that it had not seen fourteen years. The minions of destruction would inevitably sweep upon this world and cover it in a blanket of shadow. 

    The Dark Lord has risen from the dead. Our world has become aware of his presence once again. With the idea of secrecy gone, no reason exists for him to stay quiet. His reign of havoc will undoubtedly enslave the world for the second time. This world will no longer be a place of magnificent dreams and wonders. A desolate place plagued with evil and destruction would inevitably ensue. 

    The Dursley's house was indeed a haven compared to the death and destruction that awaited Harry when he would have to go back. The next few months would be like heaven compared to what he would have to live through when he would return. This year, returning to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia seemed like a vacation. 

     Nobody could doubt that Voldemort's strength and intelligence overwhelmingly surpassed Harry's. Pure luck was the only the thing that had ever allowed Harry to escape any of their encounters. Actually defeating or even damaging Voldemort almost seemed impossible. Even if luck contributed another miracle for Harry, there was no guarantee that any of Harry's friends or acquaintances would still be alive to see the day that Voldemort would finally die… 

    The original fascination that had filled Harry's heart the day he when first met Hagrid had dissipated the second that Sirius died. He would now give almost anything for an excuse not to return to the world of magic. 

    Fate, it seemed, did not agree with his point of view. Apparently, his "destiny" was already prophesized and another encounter with his nemesis was unavoidable. Regardless of whether or not he wanted to follow this "prophecy", he would still be forced to fight Voldemort, a battle that almost seemed impossible to win. 

    Each day, Harry would dread the day that he would have to return. Even if he did win this prophesized battle with the Dark Lord, he would be a fool to believe that he could do it unscathed. Death and destruction would be inevitable. The death of Sirius had already been too much to bear…yet, more death and chaos seems almost inevitable. Harry would gladly sustain the torture of his Aunt and Uncle every day for the rest of his life, if it meant that he would never have to the world of magic. 

    The times of peace have left our world and in its place has arrived nothing less than pure and complete chaos… 

  


* * *

  
This is really short, but remember that this is only the introduction to the rest of my story, Chaos Theory. Please read and wait patiently for the first chapter... 


	2. Chapter 1: A Dark and Gloomy Day

DISCLAIMER: This story is based off of the books written by JK Rowling. She should be given all of the credit.

* * *

**

Chaos Theory  
Chapter 1: A Dark and Gloomy Day  
By b1001011001

**  


    The day was sunny without a trace of a single cloud in the sky. In addition, the temperature was also quite moderate and an occasional breeze filled the air. To most people, the day would have seemed "pleasant." However, for some others, regardless of the weather or any other external factors, this day would still seem nothing but dark and gloomy… 

    It had already been a week since he had returned to the house on Privet Drive. Time seemed to be traveling much faster that it normally did. The days of summer were passing too swiftly, and the day when he would have to return to the magical world seemed to be arriving at an alarming rate. 

    There was no doubt that Harry would have rather just stayed here, than go back to his magical home. He still wasn't ready to return yet. There was still simply too much that he still wasn't ready for… 

    The magical world was with filled with memories and reminders of his late godfather. Harry could hardly bear the loss of Sirius right now. In the magical world, too many memories and reminders of Sirius would most likely drive him to a state of insanity… Not a single hour had gone by without grieving about that fateful incident. Was everyone else mourning the loss of Sirius just as much as he was? Was everyone else being tortured by it as much as he was? Or had they already accepted that Sirius died, and continued the rest of their lives forgetting that Padfoot had ever even existed… 

    Would the deaths of friends and family members become commonplace over the next few years? Voldemort and his army had already caused so much damage… yet this was hardly anything compared to the circumstances that afflicted our world fourteen years ago. A full-blown was just about to erupt right in front of everyone's faces, and hardly a single trench was available to hide in. Nearly every single creature, werewolf, giant, elf, as well as every creature was about to be affected in some way or another. Casualties and injuries would become routine business and there wouldn't even be any time to mourn deaths and casualties. Would this new war result in absolute chaos? 

    No longer did the magical world seem like an abundance of never-ending wonders and delights. Almost any other place would be more favorable than the one that Harry was about to become forced to visit. 

    The thought of such a world sent an uneasy feeling to Harry's heart, just like probably did for millions of other people. Harry knew that he couldn't live in a world like this. Insanity would be the only thing that he would be able to find here… 

    According to Trelawney's prediction, the victor was still yet to be determined. All that Harry knew was that he supposedly had the power to accomplish the task. The prophecy never stated that he would win. What if he lost the prophesized battle? What if the only person with the power to defeat Voldemort died in this battle? If Voldemort did succeed in his attempt for eternal life, would the world be doomed forever? Would there ever be an end? Or is this simply just the beginning of an interminable dark age for our world? 

  


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

  


    As he sat at his desk with an open Charms book and a few pieces of scattered parchment located before him, the only thoughts that passed through Harry's mind were those concerning the dark future that he would be acquainted with very shortly. Lately, this was the only topic that seemed to pass through his mind. 

    He had sat with the book in front of him for over an hour. His original hope was that studying might have driven his attention away from the harsh reality, if only for an hour or two. Unfortunately, having an open book in front of his face did nothing different for him than it had usually done… absolutely nothing. Over the last two hours, Harry hadn't been able to read any more than two sentences about the Egerius charm. 

    A loud shrilling voice seemed to call his name from the kitchen, "Harry, come down here now." Not even the annoying voice of his aunt bothered him any more. The annoyance that his aunt and uncle had provided him with now seemed quite petty and trivial compared to the other predicaments in his life. 

    Regardless, Harry decided to obey and follow his Aunt's orders. As he stood up, Harry closed the book in front of him, and put away all of the pieces of parchment that were scattered across his desk. His Aunt and Uncle were still as stringent about letting Harry perform, read about, or do anything else related to magic within their house. However, just like the last few years, Harry decided to ignore his aunt and uncle's orders entirely. Even if it had been to simply get his mind off of other things, he had always been able to find a way to study for school or do his homework 

    Again Harry could hear his Uncle bellow, "Harry, come down here." 

    As he proceeded to walk down the staircase, he could see his aunt and uncle talking to each other in the dining room. As he entered the room, he heard his Aunt Petnuia's voice, "Make sure you have lunch made by noon." 

    It was currently about 11:30. That gave him a half an hour to make lunch. It wasn't too unreasonable. He usually didn't need any more than 20 to 25 minutes to make lunch. Harry walked over to the kitchen and approached the refrigerator to get a few eggs. As he was walking about the kitchen, he felt a small gust of wind. It was a relatively hot summer day and the window had been left wide open. The open window offered a slight, but pleasant breeze that filled the otherwise hot and humid room. 

    Harry moved towards the open window, and stared at the rest of Privet Drive. 

    For the most part, Privet Drive seemed peaceful and nothing unusual could be seen. In his neighbor's backyard, several young children seemed to be enjoying a game of football (AN: or soccer, if you live in US). In addition, about five adults were standing on the front porch of another neighboring house. They seemed to be laughing at a joke that one of them had just told. 

    Harry envied the peacefulness and carefreeness that existed in this world. In the magical world, looking outside of one's window would no longer reveal such pleasant and serene images… 

    As Harry continued to stare out of the window, he looked at the sky for a few seconds. It seemed entirely blue, without a single cloud in sight. Several birds could be seen flying around over Privet Drive and the rest of Little Whinging. Harry focused on one bird in particular. It was an abnormally large bird that seemed to be flying towards the Dursley's house. This bird was much larger in size than any bird that Harry had ever seen. Its wings seemed to be at least twice as large as those of the largest owl that Harry had ever seen. Also, the bird seemed to possess a few red and gold spots across its body. 

    As the massive bird flew closer to the Dursley's house, Harry noticed that it was carrying a letter in its arms. It was flying at an amazing speed. It was much faster than anything that Harry had ever seen. It seemed to be flying at least five times faster than Harry had ever done on his firebolt. As it came even closer to the house, Harry was finally able to recognize the bird. The massive creature coming towards him was Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix… 

    A sense of fear and trepidation filled Harry's heart as the bird came closer to the window. Surely, Dumbledore wouldn't have sent Fawkes, unless there was some unusually urgent news. Harry definitely didn't want to hear about all of the terrors that were occurring in the magical realm. Fawkes would inevitable bring more troubling news to him… 

    The phoenix seemed to be reducing its velocity, as well as its altitude. It would arrive at the Dursley's house in less than a minute. By the time that it reached the kitchen window, the bird had slowed down considerably, and was now moving no faster than a snail. 

    Despite the fact that the window was completely open, the massive creature still seemed to have trouble entering through the window. When it finally passed through the window, the bird flew up to Harry and let go of a small letter, which slowly fell to the ground near Harry's feet. 

    However, the bird still seemed to be carrying another letter in its arms. The bird flew across the kitchen and entered the dining room. 

    Harry picked up the letter from the floor and followed Fawkes into the dining room, where his Aunt and Uncle were still sitting. 

    As soon as the phoenix flew into the dining room, Aunt petunia let out a loud yell. His uncle also started to curse at the bird as well as at Harry. The presence of this magical creature inside the Dursley's house was causing quite a chaotic scene. 

    However, all of the commotion within the room didn't seem to bother the phoenix at all. It calmly approached Aunt Petunia and dropped the other letter onto the table in front of Harry's aunt. Vernon continued to curse and yell madly, but as the letter fell in front of Petunia, her screams stopped and she slowly picked up the small envelope. 

    Following his delivery, Fawkes flew back to the window from where it had entered, and exited the Dursley's household. 

    Aunt Petunia opened the letter, and extracted a small piece of parchment from it, which she stared at for a few minutes. As she read the letter, Vernon's yells also subsided and he also gazed at the letter. 

    The two of them stared at the letter for at least five minutes, before saying anything. "Harry, go to your room," ordered Aunt Petunia in a soft and trembling voice. 

    Again, Harry decided not to object and proceeded to obey his orders. He stayed silent and walked over to the staircase. As he looked back at his Aunt and Uncle, he saw that the two of them still hadn't removed their eyes from the piece of parchment that Fawkes had just delivered… 

    As Harry entered his room, he shut the door behind him. He was now even more fearful than he was when he first saw Fawkes. Even his Aunt and Uncle seemed to have been significantly scared by Dumbledore's letter. 

    With an increasing feeling of trepidation, Harry slowly opened the envelope, and unfolded the small piece of parchment that was inside the envelope. 

    The writing on the parchment seemed hastily written, and it also seemed as if it was written only a few minutes ago. 

* * *

        _Harry Potter,  
            I am sorry to say that you must return to the magical world  
        immediately. We should arrive at your house in approximately fifteen  
        minutes to escort you back. Make sure that you have all of your  
        belongings packed by then. Be ready to leave in fifteen minutes.  
  
            For obvious reasons, in this letter, I cannot elaborate any more         on the reasons behind this. Everything will be explained to you after         we arrive.  
                                            Sincerely,  
                                            Albus Dumbledore 
_

* * *

    Dumbledore would be arriving here in just a few minutes. The letter only served as verification that something bad had likely happened. 

    There were only fifteen minutes left… only fifteen minutes left of his vacation. In fifteen minutes, he would be removed from the world of peace… 

    However, Harry didn't enough have to dwell on such things. He only had fifteen minutes to get ready… Harry started by gathering all of his clothing and hastily stuffing it all into one of his suitcases. After packing the rest of his clothes, as well as books and other belongings, Harry turned his head and looked at his clock. It had already been twenty minutes since he received the letter… Dumbledore was late… 

    After an additional three minutes of waiting patiently, the time had finally come… The sound of a ringing doorbell could be heard, and Harry knew that they had finally arrived. 

    Looking outside the window, Harry could spot two men standing at the front doorstep of the Dursley's house, both of whom he instantly recognized. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, both members of the Order of the Phoenix… 

    Within a few seconds, Harry could also hear his Uncle's voice yelling, "Harry, get down here." Harry responded to his Uncle's orders by gathering his suitcases and slowly walking down the staircase. As Harry entered the foyer, he could see his aunt and uncle. The two of them looked as if they were about to faint. They were clearly frightened of the two wizards who were standing at the doorstep. As Harry took a few more steps forward, he could also see Dumbledore and Moody standing at the Dursley's doorstep. Both of them were still wearing traditional wizard robes. Neither of them seemed to have made any effort to "fit in" with Muggle society. It was probably because they were in such a hurry… 

    "Harry, sorry that we were late. Anyway, we're in somewhat of a hurry, so let's not waste any more time." Dumbledore 

    Harry nodded his head and stepped forwards towards the two wizards. Both of them seemed to be very tense. 

    "Harry, let me carry your luggage." Again Harry followed his orders and handed his two suitcases over to Moody. 

    "Harry, hold this. It's a portkey… It will take you where you need to go." Dumbledore took out a small box from his pocket and handed it to Harry. 

    The uneasy feeling of traveling via portkey revisited Harry. Although it only lasted for a few seconds, it was still enough to make Harry despise traveling by portkey. 

    Harry instantly recognized the place that he had been brought to. He was in one of the bedrooms of 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius's old home… 

    Within a few seconds, Professor Dumbledore and Moody were also standing next to him. 

    Dumbledore put away the portkey and looked at Harry. "Harry, you're probably full of questions right now." 

    "Professor, why did you bring me back here?" 

    Dumbledore stared at Harry for a few seconds before responding. "Harry, you were no longer safe there. We had to bring you back here." 

    Harry stuttered a bit while responding. "But… but, I thought you said staying with Aunt Petunia protected me…" 

    Again, Dumbledore waited a few seconds before he spoke again. "Harry, we were wrong…" 

  
  


* * *

  
Here is the first chapter of my story, Chaos Theory. Please read and wait patiently for the second chapter...  
To sean and Yun Fei: Thanks for reviewing. 


End file.
